


Peppermint

by thriftstoreteacup



Category: Rankin-Bass Holiday Specials, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, There was only one sled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriftstoreteacup/pseuds/thriftstoreteacup
Summary: Yukon Cornelius tries to cheer Hermey up after a bad day by taking him for a scenic ride on his sled, leading to romance and inspiration.
Relationships: Yukon Cornelius/Hermey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Peppermint

“Well hello there friends!” exclaims Sam the snowman, shuffling toward you through the forest of Christmas trees. “Why, I haven’t seen you since that foggy Christmas Eve when Rudolph, with his nose so bright, guided Santa’s sleigh all through the night.” With a chuckle, he adds, “A lot has happened since then, what with Rudolph helping Father Time save the New Year, and of course there’s Hermey and Yukon… What?... You haven’t heard about them? Well, pull up an ice block, I’ll tell you all about it.” Sam begins his story. He tells it so well that you can see it all in your mind’s eye, almost as if you are watching everything unfold as it’s happening.

Hermey the elf is walking through the Christmas tree forest. His head hangs low. His steps drag. He kicks a pinecone laying in his path. A sudden shout startles him.

“Hey! What’s the big idea?”

“Oh! I’m so sorry Yukon! I didn’t see you there.”

“Ah, it’s you. That’s alright, just spooked the dogs a little is all. How’s the dentistry coming along?”

“It’s terrible!” Hermey responds with a stomp of his foot. “I just can’t seem to convince any of the elves to take care of their teeth. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong. I guess maybe I just don’t have what it takes to be a dentist after all.” 

“Aw, shucks Hermey! You’re being too hard on yourself. Why, you’re the best dentist I’ve ever met.” 

“I’m the only dentist you’ve ever met.”

Yukon cheerfully ignored this. “Hey! I know! Why don’t you hop on the sled? I’m headed out to the peppermint mine to see how things are going. Everyone knows a ride though a winter wonderland is just the thing to lift a fella’s spirits.” Hermey looked doubtfully at the little sled, piled high with gear. “It doesn’t look like you’ve got room for passengers, but thanks anyway.” 

“Nonsense! There’s always room for one more. Let me just move some stuff around here…” 

Hermey giggled in spite of himself as he watched Yukon shift equipment around into a teetering pile in the front of the sled, only to have it fall down just as he put the last thing on top. This happened a few more times before he finally managed to get everything to fit without topping over, and with just enough room for Hermey to squeeze in just in front of Yukon. Wrapping one strong arm around Hermey’s waist, Yukon held him close, explaining as he did so, “don’t want you falling off now.” His beard tickled the back of Hermey’s neck as he spoke. He smelled like peppermint. Hermey noticed, with mild surprise, that even in this precarious perch on Yukon’s little sled, he had never felt safer, with Yukon holding him close.

“We’ll take the scenic route,” said Yukon. “It’ll take a little longer, but the view is worth every extra minute and then some.”

“Sounds wonderful.” replied Hermey, glad of the excuse to linger a little longer in Yukon’s embrace.

The sled climbed up into the mountains, crossing above the treeline just as the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. Hermey gasped at the sight. “It’s beautiful!”

“It certainly is! Do you want to stop and watch awhile?”

“I’d love to.”

Yukon called the sled to a halt and, to Hermey’s dismay, climbed down off of his perch in the sled. Hermey’s face must have betrayed his disappointment, because Yukon was quick to reassure him, “just need to turn the dogs loose, let ‘em get comfy in their own way, be right back!”

In a moment, he was back at Hermey’s side, holding a thick, wool blanket that he’d dug out of the mountain of gear on the sled. “It gets pretty cold up here after dark,” he said “don’t want to get frostbite.” He snuggled up close to Hermey and wrapped the blanket around the two of them.

Hermey and Yukon held one-another close as the golden and crimson glow of the setting sun faded away and the stars came out one by one. When it was fully dark, the sky lit up with a soft glow of swirling color. “I’ve never really stopped to watch before,” Yukon murmured, his voice uncharacteristically soft. “It’s really something isn’t it?”

“It really is,” Hermey replied. Then, wiggling around to face Yukon, he looked into his eyes and said, from the bottom of his heart, “I want to thank you for bringing me out here. This… I… I can’t remember the last time I felt this happy. It’s like… being here, with you… it’s so… 

“I know just what you mean Hermey,” whispered Yukon as he slowly closed the last remaining distance between them and planted a kiss softly on Hermey’s lips. Hermey returned the kiss eagerly, his hand coming up to stroke Yukon’s cheek as he did so.

Some time later, Hermey found himself trying hard not to shiver in the cold that had settled around them in the night. He knew it was getting late. He knew they should both be getting back home, but he just couldn’t bear the thought of having to say goodbye, even knowing that they would see each other tomorrow. At least, he hoped that they would see each other tomorrow. 

Yukon was the first to break the silence. “It’s getting late, and cold. Brrrr. We’d better be getting home before we freeze our tushes off.” 

“Oh, I suppose,” Hermey agreed with a sigh. “We’ll do this again, won’t we?”

“Whenever you like. Maybe next time I’ll even show you around the mine.”

“Oh no! Your peppermint mine! I’ve completely spoiled your plans to go check on it haven’t I?”

Yukon chuckled. “The peppermint isn’t going anywhere, and I wouldn’t trade this night with you for all the mines in the world, be they peppermint, or even gold or silver. Hermey smiled. “I know just what you mean,” and kissed him again. Hermey loved the way Yukon’s kisses tasted of peppermint. Suddenly, inspiration struck. “That’s it!” Hermey exclaimed between more kisses. “Yukon, you genius! You’ve given me the best idea!” 

“I’m not sure what I did, but I won’t say no to more kisses like that!” Yukon said with a grin. 

“I’ll tell you all about it on the ride home,” answered Hermey, and that’s just what he did, while Yukon nodded appreciatively and said things like “I think you’re really on to something there,” all the while.

The next day, Yukon came to Hermey’s dentist office with a large pail, filled to the brim with peppermint. “Do you think this’ll be enough to get you started?” 

“Oh yes! Thank you so much!”

“So, uhhh, do you want to maybe go out for another ride tonight?”

“I’m still chilled through from the last one…”

“Oh. Well, maybe another…”

“But I was wondering if you’d like to come over to my place and curl up by the fireplace with some cocoa?”

“Oh! Uhhh. That sounds wonderful!”

“Then it’s all settled. I get done here at six o’clock. You’re welcome to stop by any time after that.”

“I’ll do you one better. I’ll meet you right here at six o’clock sharp, and I’ll walk you home.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” Hermey jumped up to plant a playful kiss on Yukon’s cheek. Yukon blushed. “I’ll, uhhh, I’ll see you then. Good luck with your idea, and let me know if you need any more peppermint.”

“Will do sweetie. Thanks again!” 

“Sweetie… He called me sweetie.” Yukon murmured to himself as he stepped outside. “Waaahoooo!”

Both Yukon and Hermey spent the rest of the day looking forward to spending the evening together, but Hermey couldn’t let that distract him from what he had to do. He took the pail of peppermint into the back of his office and got to work. 

His concoction was ready in time for his last patient of the day, the notoriously grumpy head-elf. 

“I’ve tried something new with the toothpaste,” Hermey explained nervously. To his relief, and delight, the head-elf loved it! “It’s delicious! It tastes just like a candy cane!”

“Now, remember to brush your teeth all over with this twice a day, just like I showed you,” Hermey instructed. The head-elf enthusiastically agreed to do just that, and to pass along the new peppermint-flavored toothpaste to all of the elves in the North Pole.

“Yukon was at the dentist office at exactly six o’clock to walk Hermey home, and the two of them spent another wonderful evening together.” said Sam. “Not long afterward, they built a gingerbread house in the Christmas tree forest to live in together. 

As for Hermey’s peppermint-flavored toothpaste, it was a huge success, finally convincing the elves to take good care of their teeth. Even Santa himself was so impressed with it, that he has sent a few elves to work in Hermey’s dentist office to make enough peppermint-flavored toothpaste for every child in the world to get some in their stocking on Christmas morning, along with a new toothbrush, and” Sam added with a chuckle, “the usual toys, of course.”


End file.
